Sims 3 Universe
"Welcome to the story of the Darkling household" - Carl (Dark) General info Is the alternate dimension in which the characters from the Skyrim series ( K'Joor, Marthar, Alianor , Alice and since episode 10 (K'Joor's New Friends!) Phantom-Fish ) and they're creator Carl (Dark) co-exist as alternate versions of each other. There are major differences from the Skyrimverse counterparts for example Marthar has both eyes colored , Alianor is ( very supprisingly ) in love with Marthar , Carl is in a band, Alice is in the millitary, K'Joor and Phantom-Fish are common household pet's and they all live together in The Darkling household. There is also a nother household involving other characters called the Doben-Slayers. Plots There is no main plot to the series,instead they are many. Marthar : Marthar's main goal in life is to break up with ten girls. However so far only dated Juanita Diamond who later became his boss. His first plot was to make her betray her husband Barrington Diamond.This was originaly difficult due to them having a baby. Marthar however won even to the point of them being naked in bed in front of Barrington (Whose computer broke when he was trying ignore them). When they break up he is sad dispite him causing it. He has started a relatinshin with Elena Bateman. He has tried to make it work but has had trouble But Marthar sucedess again. Dark tried to kill Elena but failed. Marthar then dated Zun-dra ne and both of the bird sisters. He then arived at his 6th conquest Imogen Perry (cyborg). But accidentaly had a child with her. Marthar then reconcidered his pervy ways. Marthar and Alianor : Marthar also has a sub-plot involving his relation to Alianor (which may later become his main plot) which whenever explored it can plainly be seen their in love. Dark has expressed fear that if the relationship ever ends Alianor will kill Marthar. Dark said he plans to explore it. Carl : Carl's main life goal is to find and raise a family of five kids for this he needs a girl . He has so far found none ( with the exeption of a teen ). He is also in a band and constantly get's wasted . It is unknown what happen's in the majority of his conserts but he was once seen bathing in a dumpster. Dark countlessly expreses that his simiverse conterpart is a wildcard and "is as weird as the real thing". His problems with girls are aswell regarded as " just like real life " and "he will be forever alone" . Carl has reacently married with Alice and had a son Dexter. Alice : Alice's main goal is to become an Astronaut . She then goes on a military carrier involving anonimity. Not much of her is seen during the series but it is presumed she goes on military missions and possibly is a very high rank (this is supported by the fact that she is trusted with goverment files in need to be delivered to the mayor ) . She is a party animal and can be seen going to Marthar's parties. She also can be seen training and getting in shape. Reacently however she married Carl had a son Dexter and his brother Adrian. Carl and Alice : The relationship between Alice and Carl is explored in many episodes.This relationship has been hard fought as many times has it faced blockades. At one point Marthar stole a dance from Carl that was with Alice. Dark ofthen expresses his counterparts fails are the same for him. However the realationship was born when they kissed. This shocked dark and he went as far as to congratulate Carl " if only that coud really happen ". Later the "Woohooo'd" and Alice got pregnant. They married and had a baby Dexter and later Adrian. Alianor : Alianor's main goal is to become the Emperess of Evil . To do this she goes to criminal carriers. She quickly rises to higher ranks. It is implied that her coworkers think she is rich as Reid Watson (a co working thief) tries to steal from her. She can easily beat people in a fight as show in the series. Her crimes involve, Robbery , Cospirasy , the attempted murder of Reid Watson and Barrington Diamond and the sucessfull murder of Marthar's exgirlfriend Juanita. She also is very much in love with Marthar as her first ( and so far only victim ) was Juanita his first exgirfriend. Although evil she cares for K'joor and actualy loves him. When Juanita's ghost appears she antagonizes it and supposedly "banishe's" it. She also loves children ( maybe because she was robbed of her childhood) as shown with Carl's sons. She still however steals candy from them. Her favorite appears to be Adrian. Kjoor : Kj'oor does not have a main goal. Throught the series he is shown to be very lonely and sometimes ignored. However all other members of the family love him (including Alianor). When Kitty arives he is shown much more happy and joyfull. He and Kitty had two children Miau and Mr.Purr. Dark has talked about seling them for more baby space. He also impeded Marthar from WOO HOOing by blocking the bed. Barrigton Diamond : Barrington's goal is very much possibly the destruction of Marthar and the Darklings. This is mostly becouse they ruined his life by stealing his wife then killing her and tried to kill him. He can easily be classified as the main villan due to his hatred of the Darklings . He even outsmarts Dark when he excapes his death. Dark has reacently tried to kill him. However reacently Dark has compleatly ignored Barrinton and has left him with only small unplanned cameo's. His role as main antagonist may have been taken by either Dexter or Marthar himself. He was last seen as an old man alone with his son. Juanita: Marthar's first conquest was married and with baby Juanita Diamond. She fell for him betrayed her son and husband and later payed the price. She was killed by pool drowning by Alianor. However she has returned as a ghost to who the Darklings are seemingly not scared of. But Dark is terryfied of her. She is eventualy "banished from this realm" by Alianor (Actually she left because the sun came up). Dexter: The first son of the love of Alice and Carl . Dexter unlike his parents was born evil. He is also athletic. Dexter was shown at the end of the episode with dark eye-shadows foreshadowing his evil. He will (if Carl sucedess) have four or more siblings. He was named afther famous tv show serial killer Dexter Morgan. He is the brother of Adrian Darkling Carl and Alice's second (and so far last) son . Dexter is now enemies with Alianor and friends with Marthar. Adrian: Carl's second son with Alice. He is enthusiastic and atletic.